Playing the Long Game
by Soagirl98
Summary: I suppose you could say that like many of the residents of Riverdale, I have my secrets. Secrets that have followed me, no matter how far I run. I found myself dragged into something bigger than I could ever have imagined. Knowing what I know now, I probably would have avoided ever setting foot in Riverdale on July 3rd. But what's the fun in that?


I had been driving non-stop for two days, and as I crept up the road, I noticed that Barry (as I had so affectionately named my '71 Plymouth Barracuda) was running on fumes. I checked Google Maps, and thankfully I was closer than I thought to my destination. I came up around the bend and saw a weathered sign that said in bold lettering, "Welcome to Riverdale, the town with pep!"

I couldn't help but release an involuntary snort at the sign, already basing my opinion of the town's inhabitants off the cheesy slogan. With a quick laugh, I said to myself, "What the hell is this place, some kind of Pleasantville knock-off? Well you chose this place to lay-low, at least that should be a breeze."

I had no God-damned idea how wrong I was about that.

I stopped at a small gas-station on the edge of town to fill up with little to no difficulty. I mean, I got some looks from the few people that were there. I guess the townies really aren't used to seeing new faces. I hopped back in the Plymouth and started it up, loving that familiar rumble, before peeling out of the lot and heading into town, my GPS guiding me towards the Southside of town. It was impossible not to notice that as I progressed through town, the pristine houses with their perfectly manicured lawns became cracked sidewalks and boarded-up shopfronts. "If the rapidly declining economic climate is any indication, I think I'm headed in the right direction." I mumbled. You see, I wasn't under any illusions about where I was headed.

About two days ago, I had called an establishment called the Whyte Wyrm. I had seen online that there was a small apartment for rent above the bar, and with what I had saved up over the summer as I was travelling, I could feasibly keep a roof over my head for at least the next few months.

When I had called, a gruff voice answered on the other end, asking "What the hell do you want?"

While some might be put off by the demeanor and just hang up the phone, I was more than used to this sort of thing. In my best attempt at a "take no shit attitude," I said "Yeah, I'm callin' about the one bedroom upstairs, says online that its $500 a month with utilities included. Is it still available?"

I heard a scoff on the other end before the man said, "This a prank call? You sound about 15 kid. What the hell are you doing looking to live above a bar on the Southside of town? What is it? Parents didn't like your boyfriend? Tell you that you couldn't go to the semi-formal or some shit?"

More than used to the condescension of adults, I laughed bitterly and said, "No asshole, I am seriously lacking in the parental department, and I need a place while I finish my senior year. I'm good for the money, I can pay you a deposit and first month's rent, just cut the shit and be straight with me."

I thought I may have taken it a bit too far, but unexpectedly, I heard him start laughing before he said, "You have guts kid, I like that. I'll tell you what, you come down to the Wyrm, and we'll see what I can do for you. I'm FP by the way, what's your name darlin'?"

Finally able to let out a breath of relief, I answered, "Matty, Matty Kovac. I'll be there in two days, will 3PM work for you?"

"Yeah kid, 3 works. See you then." FP replied, and then the line had clicked, leaving me to my thoughts.

It was just about 3 o'clock when I turned down the road and the sign for the bar came into view. I pulled into the backlot, parking a few spaces down from a line of motorcycles, which were all in mint condition, causing my eyes to bug out a bit at their beauty. I cut the engine putting a stop to Barry's low purr. Pulling my aviators up onto my forehead, I grabbed my canvas bag from the back seat and slung it onto my back before hopping out and shutting the door. The heels of my heavy boots dragged across the asphalt as I made my way up to the front door.

Without hesitation I swung the door open and was immediately hit with the smell of smoke and whisky. A staple at many of the places I had stopped along the way to Riverdale. I looked around, noticing that the crowd was sparse, but there was common theme. Everyone - apart from a couple of older drunks sitting up at the corner of the bar - was wearing a leather jacket that said Southside Serpents and featured a double headed green snake in the shape of a big S. "Interesting," I thought to myself.

Of-fucking course I had just entered the den of a motorcycle gang hoping to rent an apartment from one of them. Definitely seems like something I would do. I couldn't help but laugh a little at my expense, which drew a few more eyes my way.

Not really wanting to ask any of the grizzled bikers about the man I talked to on the phone I walked around the place a bit. After taking inventory of the pool tables, I saw a girl who honestly didn't seem very much older than me manning the bar, and at the time she seemed like the path of least resistance.

As I walked up, the sound of my heavy boots caught her attention. We made eye contact and she gave me a sly smile. "I can't say that I've seen you around here before. What brings you to this part of town?"

"I'm here to meet with someone called FP about the empty apartment upstairs. My names Mateja, but I prefer when people call me Matty." I replied.

Amusement danced in the girl's eyes and she said, "Well I know that I'm Toni, so you must be the girl that made such a big impression on the boss man, I'm almost jealous. I'll go let him know you're here, wait here a minute."

Toni walked around the bar and headed towards a hall in the back and as she disappeared, I couldn't help but crane my neck to try and listen in. All I heard was her knocking on a door which creaked open, and some indistinct murmuring.

I felt eyes on the back of my head and a warm presence behind me. I tense up when I hear someone clear their throat behind me. I hear a male voice say, "Y'know, I've heard that eavesdropping is considered impolite."

I quickly turned around, and as a girl that's 5'5" on a good day, I had to look up. Way up. Once my eyes made it up, I saw dark, dusky complexion, deep brown eyes, and a stunning smile. Not usually being one for neck tattoos, I was surprised that the serpent on his made my cheeks flare like a pre-teen. All I could think was "Damn, that boy is too fine for his own good... and mine probably. Best steer clear for now."

I snap out of my reverie to see him smirking at me, and I can't help but flush more when I realize how long I've been staring. Trying to save face I say, "Y'know, I've heard that creeping up behind random girls is considered impolite."

He barks out a laugh and says, "Well babe I can't say that I've had any complaints so far. That being said, you look special. Are you special new girl?"

His teasing tone started to distract me from the reason I was in this dive in the first place, so I shot back, "Nope, nothing special here. Just a girl trying to take care of some business, and when that's done I will probably be leaving town at the first available opportunity."

The guy pouted and said, "Well that's no fun princess, and what kind of business could a girl like you be looking to do around here?"

I was saved from having to keep the conversation going when I heard two sets of feet approaching our position at the bar. Before turning towards the noise, I hear a man say, "Don't you have anything better to be doing Sweet Pea? Like washing the bikes outside? Don't think I forgot about last week kid, you're still on thin ice."

And with that, the handsome, albeit slightly annoying, stranger was headed outside, grumbling in frustration about something being "Fangs' fault too." Finally turning around, I see the girl I was talking to earlier, Toni, walk back around the bar to her post, and a devilishly handsome man was stood before me. He was a bit older (which I gotta say, did not take away from the appeal at all), and like the rest of the people in the bar, was wearing a Serpents jacket. Honestly what is with the men in this town being so damn hot? There's got to be something in the water.

I could have spent a lot more time taking in his features, but if my father ever taught me anything, it was to make a strong first impression. Not look like a love-struck little girl that doesn't know how to handle herself.

So I straightened up, looked him in the eyes, and held out my hand, which he promptly grabbed, and I said, "You must be the man I spoke to on the phone, FP. I'm Matty, it's nice to meet you sir."

FP gave my hand a firm shake, holding my eye contact as mischief gleamed in his eyes. "I wouldn't call me sir if I were you darlin', especially not around here. And what are you about 16?"

I remove my hand from his warm grip, his fingertips grazing my palm as I withdrew. "I'm 19 next month actually, but thanks for your concern." I said sarcastically.

His eyebrow quirks up and he leans in a little, his breath fanning my face, "I thought you said something about your senior year, but now I hear you're well past legal?"

I look down for a second, caving under the pressure of his gaze. After schooling my face, I said, "Yeah well, life has its twists and turns, my own has had more than most. Got a bit derailed for a bit there, but I'm working my way out of the hole. I get the feeling you can relate to that."

He considers my words for a second, and his smile turns into something more genuine. "I can respect that darlin'. I like honest people, you should keep that in mind."

Without another word he takes ahold of my hand and starts leading me down the hallway I had seen Toni disappear down minutes earlier. At the very end was an old, cracked door with a jiggly doorknob. It opened to a steep set of stairs that FP led me up, still holding my hand firmly in his. I followed up behind him and it led to another old door that didn't look much better than the first.

Finally letting go of my hand, FP turns his head back to me as he grabs the knob, "This is it. Keep in mind that the place needs a bit of work, that's why all the utilities are taken care of. I'll look into some of the guys working on the repairs that need to be done."

He swung open the door and stood to the side, so I could walk through. It only took a quick look around to tell that he wasn't lying about the state of the place. Paint was peeling, and some of the floorboards were warped. I don't even want to get into what the bathroom looked like, and there was something in the old fridge that I swear to God must have mutated over time.

After about five minutes of walking around the small place and taking inventory of every nook and cranny, I started to notice some of the good. There were high vaulted ceilings, the wiring seemed pretty solid, and in the kitchen sat a vintage stove that would be interesting to use if it were cleaned up a bit. But all in all, the apartment was a hot mess. I walked back into the little living area to see FP leaning casually against the wall, waiting for my reaction, wanting to know if I was cut out for the place.

"Any thoughts?" he said.

"Knock off $50 a month on the rent, and I'll take it." I said.

I've clearly amused him, as a smile crept across his face. "I knew there was a reason I liked you Mateja, you've got spunk. But I won't take $50 off, I will do half that."

I just shook my head, "Not gonna cut it for me FP, $50, and I will do the majority of the repairs myself."

This time he genuinely laughed, which I gotta say was attractive despite the sexist undertones. "Yeah that's something I'd love to see. A lot of this stuff is gonna require heavy lifting, what can you lift, 50lbs at best? You're gonna need my boys to take care of it doll."

I rolled my eyes and signaled for FP to follow me into the kitchen.

"Really, the kitchen… you're not helping your case here kid." FP murmured.

I just shot back a look that screamed "shut up and watch a-hole" as I removed my bag and jacket, letting them drop onto the dusty floor.

His face went from amused to shocked in about a second when I grabbed ahold of the old stove, picked it up and moved it about two feet to the left. It was definitely going to hurt later, as I haven't tried to lift anything even remotely that heavy in months, but the look on his face was well worth it.

I brushed my hands off on my jeans and looked back up at FP who went back to observing me, not quite sure what to make of what just happened. I looked at him expectantly.

"So, $50 off a month and I do most of the labor." I declared once more.

His shoulders slightly shook with a silent laugh, "Done. But I you have to answer one question honestly. Sound fair?"

I considered the man for a second before ultimately conceding, nodding my head. "Fine, sounds fair. What's your question?"

Without hesitation FP asked, "How in the hell does a little thing like you get a set of guns like those? I have never before been proven wrong like that before hon, and I've gotta say I enjoyed the hell out of it."

I sighed before answering, "I just spent the last decade in a group home surrounded by other rabid foster kids. I learned a long time ago that If I wanted to protect myself and what was mine, I would have to be strong. Both mentally and physically. I learned that you can either lay down and be the victim, take the hits as they come, or you can fight and keep your dignity. I chose to fight."

When I looked up, I saw a sad look in FP's eyes. A look far too familiar, one I see everyday when I make the mistake of looking into a mirror for too long.

"You'll fit right in around here Matty. No one understands that choice better than us Serpents." FP says wistfully.

"Yeah, I bet we'll all be one big unhappy family. Y'know a real Island of Misfit Toys dynamic." I say jokingly, trying to lighten the mood.

Smiling FP says, "You're not wrong darlin'. Don't forget that this is Serpent territory, and there will always be a Serpent within these walls, so privacy is going to be hard to come by. Keep that in mind if you're thinking about bringing any jocks back, alright?"

"Mmm, tempting, but I have bigger things to attend to than high school boys and their fumbling hands, but thanks for the advice." I open my bag up and grab an envelope with the deposit and first month's rent and go to hand it to the older man. FP grabs the envelope and takes stock of how much money is inside. He takes only the deposit, handing me back the envelope with the rent money still sitting in it, causing me to look back up at him in confusion.

FP gently closes my hand around the envelope. "Keep the rent for next month doll, we take care of our own around here. I'll take the deposit and arrange for some furniture, make this place a little less of a pit. I'll have some of the boys get the basics set up for you tonight. Just not Sweet Pea, he seems to like you too much." He says with a wink.

FP tossed me a set of keys, and before he got to the door, he turned his head back and said, "If you don't want to be stuck in here till the guys get your stuff set up there's a little diner called Pop's Chock'Lit Shoppe. Best damn strawberry milkshakes in the state."

I can't help but smile up at the handsome man gratefully. "I'll have to check it out, but first I'm going to do a bit of cleaning. I saw some supplies in the hall closet, so I should be set for the meantime, I'll try to be out of the way in a couple of hours. Thank you for everything FP, I really appreciate it."

And with that the man walked out the door, and I let out a deep breath when I heard his feet hit the end of the stairwell. It was time to get to work.


End file.
